


my home is where you are

by hinliechten



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic Bliss, M/M, in which hakuryuu is a good housewife and judal is judal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 11:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinliechten/pseuds/hinliechten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu Ren makes the decision to move out of his dorms and live independently from his family estate, taking on a roommate to help him pay for expenses. Handpicked by his mother's expert judgment, Judal isn't exactly the best roommate at first and their relationship begins on a rocky start. He's not sure if he'll survive with such a lazy and inconsiderate person leaving a mess under his roof, but eventually Hakuryuu finds himself warming up to the said fool until he can't imagine their apartment without him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my home is where you are

**Author's Note:**

> the sections can be read as separate drabbles or together and interpreted as romantic or not, whatever you want. i just really wanted to write for my otp and think about domestic situations a lot. rly sorry in advance for all the probable mistakes and possible ooc and tenses... these 2 need more love i swear to fuckin god have u even read some of those chapters i cannot believe i wrote this much and it could be so much longer too what the hell

_**01\. well fuck you for trying** _

When Hakuryuu comes back to his newly leased apartment, he is greeted by the sight of his lazy ass roommate sprawled on the couch, long hair strewn everywhereresembling ink spills. He hopes to god that Judal doesn't shed on the furniture like the bathroom floor, because he'd really rather not vacuum five times a week.

Judal may be messy, but he has not wrecked their entire apartment complex... yet, at least.

It has only been about a week, but even so he's  _still_  not exactly sure how he's survived so far, with a roommate who only seems to sleep, eat, and do whatever he feels like on their couch. He does help pay the bills so at least there's one less thing to complain about, but the asshole's attitude is one of a lazy bum. He still has no idea why his mother even told him to take the twenty-one year old as his roommate.

Then again, looking back, Hakuryuu has no idea what he himself was on when he agreed to his mother's suggestion. He barely listened to his mother's desires on a regular day, due to the fact that she was an insane bitch, but he had been in desperate need of a roommate so that he wouldn't have to take in two jobs along with his current difficult college courses.

His mother had a huge soft spot for his current companion. Apparently, she had met him at the local grocery store he stacks cans and serves as a cashier at, started conversing with him every so often, and bonded with him over small talk and coffee after his shift (quite creepy of his mother, he thinks, although she is already anyway). He mentioned that he had dropped out of school a while ago and that his girlfriend was trying to kick him out of their duplex after they had broken up, and the lady had conveniently remembered that her son was about to move out of his dorm and didn't want to go back to their house. She proposed the idea, and he had said it seemed like a good arrangement.

Hakuryuu remembers feeling a semblance of pity after hearing that the guy was being kicked out, but then remembers that in reality he had really really wanted Gyokuen to shut up and cease her alligator tears, which left him in his current predicament.

"Do you ever do anything but sit around?" he mutters to mostly to himself, but makes it loud enough for the couch potato to hear and takes off his shoes and coat and puts them away in the closet. Judal sits upright and flips his hair that's still everywhere to stop it from obstructing his view.

"Well, yeah. I eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom," Judal replies in a slightly mocking tone, one that has been becoming way too familiar, and Hakuryuu wants to punch him for always trying to get on his nerves, "I breathe. And even though you don't seem to believe it, I work at the grocery store a few blocks away. You wound me so, Ryuu-chan."

Hakuryuu finds out, from the first few hours of breathing in the same premise as Judal, that the latter's teasing is two things- incessant and inescapable. He wonders if it's too late to toss him out into the streets.

Maybe if he could be a bit more manipulative, he could convince his older sister, Hakuei, to move in with him again. On the other hand, while they miss each other deeply, Hakuryuu thinks she would be mad if he interrupted her new, tranquil life with her long time boyfriend. They have been dating for at least since he was fifteen, and last time he heard anything, Koumei was still trying to gather up the courage to propose. He definitely wouldn't be able to with her overprotective little brother around. His sister also never really seemed to get over the time he tried to poison the redhead's drink, and thought that his presence would be a problem to Koumei's mental health.

Damn his sister's boyfriend for ruining everything, as per usual.

"Do not call me that," His tone is a bit more aggressive than usual, but not as much as it could be since he found out that Judal rather liked it when people got angry - it showed that he got to them, "It'd be nice to see you actually doing something productive for once, though."

There's a thoughtful expression on his face, but it fades away after a few moments.

"Hm. Maybe one of these days." The lazier of the two decides to start ignoring the other, and instead focuses his attention on the TV, when a cheesy love ballad suddenly fills the air. Hakuryuu wants to ask what the fuck he is watching as Judal doesn't seem like the type to watch something aimed for women, but realizes he actually couldn't really care less and goes into his room to dump his backpack onto his bed and to do the piles and piles of homework that grace him every week.

Damn college and the amounts of work. Why did he choose to get into such a demanding major again?

Oh right, he has always been a bit of a workaholic.

He wonders when he's supposed to get used to everything concerning his new living arrangements while attempting to do to his homework, falling asleep at his desk a few hours later, barely done and too tired to move.

The next day he looks to the side to see that his door has been opened, and that there's a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and supposes that sometimes maybe Judal will be kind of considerate. That's something positive about him, at least.

He's left thinking neutrally about the said person until he fully wakes up, when something on the sides of his room catches his eye and makes him wonder how the hell he missed it before. Huge, vibrant graffiti is drawn on his walls in a shape that's way too inappropriate, with the words  _"suck it, you prissy asshat"_  right below the phallic shape's rotund balls.

Oh fucking Christ.

He lets out an angry scream, almost flips his desk and runs out his door, across the small hallway, kicking the door in front of him open, only to find that Judal's gone "to work" and that his room is an absolute pigsty. However, there's a note on his desk that says  _"to Ryuu-chan_ " and taking his hands out of their fists, he opens it up, and feels his head boiling to the point where everything strikes a blank.

_"I do too do shit_

_-love, judal"_

Hakuryuu wonders exactly what the  _hell_  he got himself into.

 

* * *

__

_**02\. i take comfort in small things** _

After chiding him thoroughly (aka throwing the man's favorite video game console out the window and breaking his lamp), things get a bit calmer in their household. Of course, it's because they refuse to speak to each other, but that doesn't go on for too long and after a while Judal recompenses and paints over the penis he drew, while Hakuryuu pays him back to replace his precious belongings.

Judal still messes with Hakuryuu sometimes, but it's only minor pranks and things that he can handle, a few obscure and strange but nothing as big as what had happened before. He said that he couldn't deal with another "crazy ass flip out", and Hakuryuu wonders if he's taken after his mother in some aspects and hopes that he'll soon grow out of it.

A few months pass and he's finally toned it down, or maybe Hakuryuu has gotten used to it, and although his companion is still annoying he thinks that he can finally talk to him without wanting to rip his fucking braid out.

They keep to themselves for the most part. Ordering food and paying bills are the only things they really talk about. The blue-eyed teen is glad for the domestic calmness that has followed the first few hectic moments.

Hakuryuu comes home after Judal again, a very commonplace occurrence, and finds him sitting at the couch as usual. He's learned just to accept it and not question why he doesn't really do anything for fun but play video games or watch TV or steal peaches from people's grocery bags, but he is curious about the cheesy love ballad that plays whenever Judal has reign of the big screen.

It's been stuck in his head for too damn long because Judal watches it almost every Tuesday, so Hakuryuu finally decides to ask.

"What are you watching?"

"What are you wearing?" he answers back, while the former just flips him the bird. He should have probably expected that.

It's not his fault that he likes to wear things that make him look proper and neat, and not like a hobo, unlike the one who's sitting on the couch. Hakuryuu's fashion taste is kind of peculiar, sure, but he doesn't think there's anything wrong with business casual all the time- polos, collared shirts, sweater vests, slacks, loafers, maybe the occasional nice flannel or designer t-shirt, of course, but anything is better than tripp pants, really baggy sweats, and shirts with pick up lines in his opinion.

...Maybe Judal has been watching porn all these times, that's why he countered Hakuryuu's question. He'd probably have seen it on the cable bill, but one could never be too sure.

"I asked you first," the nineteen year old grumbles, waiting for the "I asked you second" but it doesn't come. Judal seems to finally have given in a little.

"Ugh, fine. It's a soap opera called Sunset Waters, and before you say anything, my ex-girlfriend got me into it," the one in question explains, while the other can't help but chuckle. How sentimental, "Her name's Kougyoku, and she really loves shitty chick flicks and love stories and whatnot. We used to watch them together a lot... Well, she'd rope me into it promising me peaches and sexual favors, the works."

Hakuryuu notes that Judal's face looks nostalgic and serious for once so maybe it isn't a good idea to joke around... not like he's any good at jokes, anyway, "Watching it kind of reminds me of her. Our break up wasn't actually bad, but I do kind of miss her sometimes, I guess."

He sighs, looking up at the ceiling, and the atmosphere becomes a little heavy, something a bit foreign since Judal is kind of airy. "She's in love with some other guy now though and I guess I never really moved on, but whatever. It's a fucking awesome show anyway."

Hakuryuu actually does understand what Judal is going through, although he's amazed that the man actually admitted something about his past. He had one and only girlfriend in the past, Morgiana, of whom he's still acquainted with, but in the end it didn't work out. They just had too many differences, and she wasn't nearly as into him as he was into her. There are no hard feelings anymore, and she is now currently dating his best friend, a blonde goofball named Alibaba who is surprisingly very smart, and she loves the living daylights out of him. They are too perfect for each other for him to have stayed angry, but Hakuryuu can't help the envy that he feels whenever they are together.

It's kind of weird, but in a way, they can relate. In response, Hakuryuu tells him about his situation and afterwards Judal doesn't really look him in the eye.

How cute. He's embarrassed.

"Oh wow, never would have thought you of all people went through something like me...but, anyway, I figured you and your prissy ass self could learn a thing or two about the king," the storyteller says after a while, but finds that the listener has disappeared. He blinks, and Hakuryuu comes back a few seconds later with a bag of kettle corn and throws a peach in his face. He knows he made his roommate feel awkward and feels that he should make up for it.

"So what exactly is this soap opera about?" he inquires as Judal attacks the peach like he hasn't had food in ages, and still with his mouth open, the slob starts to give him a synopsis of the plot.

Honestly, it sounds a bit too stupid to get into, but a few minutes later his eyes are glued to the screen and he finds himself hooked.

__

* * *

__

_**03\. my love life is none of your concern** _

Sometimes, when Judal actually gets off his ass and goes out (Hakuryuu finds out that Judal actually does like to party), he comes home late and brings home a multitude of girls. He had thought that many things about Judal were bad, but those nights are actually the worst of them all.

The sounds and words that shouldn't be spoken in a five mile radius of a kindergarten coming from the next room over will probably haunt him for the rest of his life, and he  _really_  did not want to find out how Judal sounds when he comes.

Hakuryuu thinks that maybe he should have waited a year or two to get out of class and receive better salary to invest in an apartment with sound proof walls... or maybe should just have had Alibaba move in as his roommate. Just when he's starting to think that Judal was alright, too.

Then again, between having Alibaba as a roommate or Judal, he's not really sure which one would be worse.

Judal doesn't really have a specific type. When the younger tries to ask so he can brace himself for potential atrocities, the boy simply replies, "Someone's who the opposite of me" and knowing Judal as well as he does (well enough to learn of his habits, not well enough that he could read his emotions), that can apply to a whole spectrum of personalities. That it does. He meets ladies of grandeur whose first words are, "this is such a small apartment" when they first step in, smart lasses who wear glasses and talk to him about politics the morning after, fashionistas who stain lipgloss on the mirrors and many, many more that it's not worth it to keep track of them all.

He never sees most of them again anyway, so it's not like it really matters.

Hakuryuu's slightly jealous, being too busy for his own good to have a proper relationship and inexperienced for the most part since he and Morgiana did nothing but an occasional kiss, but he never really could accept Judal's offers of taking him around town.

It's a friday night and the younger of the two is home first, so he knows that tonight Judal's taking another woman in his wing. He should at least be courteous and text him about it, Hakuryuu ruefully thinks, but he has gotten used to others being in the apartment without his permission and is smart enough to figure things out and put the pieces together.

Judal stumbles in clumsily a few moments later, his arm around a girl with dark pink hair who's probably so wasted that she doesn't remember her own name. Their giggling is so annoying, so Hakuryuu attempts to raise the volume up on the TV even more so to drown their banter out so he can watch the latest episode of Sunset Waters in peace.

Damn Judal for getting him addicted.

They're about to head into the drunk man's bedroom, but the girl takes a quick glance at the soap opera, then the watcher himself and begins to snicker more. Hakuryuu's ears are ringing and he thinks he might start hearing incessant giggling in his fucking nightmares.

"Ooh, Judal-chan, your roommate's reaaaaaally cute," she slurs boisterously, clinging onto his arm, and Hakuryuu feels the tips of his ears turning red, "I'd sooo fuck him too!"

Hakuryuu's face turns into a deep scarlet, and Judal definitely won't help, he knows it, "Hmmm, I could ask if he's interested if you want. He's a bit uptight though."

"Plllleaaassee do!"

The look on his roommate's face is one of absolute entertainment, and in the morning Hakuryuu decides that he's going to hide all the aspirin and tape the toilet lid shut. "Heyyy, Ryuu-chan, you interested in a threesome?"

The dark blue-haired nineteen year old expects to be embarrassed, but having an innocent mind he doesn't think that Judal would actually say something like that. He knows that his face looks like a tomato, so he gets up, grabs the disturbances by the collars, and shoves the two drunks into the bedroom before locking it shut and plops on the couch for more of his scheduled programming in order to straighten himself out.

When a commercial break hits and noises fill the air, he groans, deciding that he prefers a lazy ass Judal to his man whore counterpart.

****

* * *

 

**_04\. you are an enigma_ **

It's pouring outside on a dreary fall day, and the clock strikes midnight but Judal's still not home. Hakuryuu wishes he had the decency to at least warn him if for once he's staying at a girl's house, because as annoying as Judal is, he has always been a bit of a worrier and it's unsettling not to know his exact whereabouts. He honestly wouldn't mind if Judal ended up in a ditch somewhere, but he wants to know  _beforehand_.

A few months of living with someone does make one care, after all.

He's about to give up, the sound of rain promising him a lullaby and hopefully getting rid of fitful sleep tonight, when a knock on the door throws all plans of comfort away.

He's prepared to yell and chastise, something he isn't foreign to since he did live with Mr. Chaos himself, as well as the fact that Alibaba tended to lack common sense sometimes and their friend Aladdin could be a bit too playful.

However, the sight that befalls him is something he definitely doesn't expect.

Judal is leaning against the doorway, water dripping from his hair and blood dripping from his injuries, his arms draped over his stomach, and he's so  _bloody_ despite the heavy rain and he looks like he's going to puke.

Hakuryuu thinks he might too.

"What the-" He wants to ask what happened, but Judal's already walking to the bathroom to get some gauze. Hakuryuu realizes that he should set his astonishment aside to help him. He straightens himself out, points to the chair and tells the injured to stay at the dinner table, making a mental note to clean the space later although the bloodstains that potentially would be left would be extremely hard to miss.

The sheltered nineteen year old finds some gauze and bandaging tape in their bathroom cabinet, as well as antiseptic, and runs back to Judal's side to help him. The wounds aren't actually that bad, just some rough scratches and bruises and a few deep cuts that aren't fatal, and Hakuryuu wonders if all that blood is actually his and what the hell his roommate got up to.

"You should probably take off your shirt. You're drenched, and then it'll be easier for me to help you," he mumbles, and Judal complies, although he can't resist a follow up dirty comment.

"Didn't know you wanted to see me naked so badly."

The dark blue-haired boy knows not to reply with anything stammering or naive to that or else it'll fuel his amusement, because of course Judal is still amused even after he's been hurt.

"Shut up."

Hakuryuu's eyes widen while Judal rolls his due to the latter lifting up his shirt, and the former is startled by the sight that reveals itself. Encompassing most of his back, there's an extensive, magnificent tattoo of a dark dragon. Intricate designs and swirls accompany it, and he believes that he sees a few black butterflies too. It's a beautiful sight that leaves him breathless, and he's only brought back to reality when Judal's still bemused voice interrupts the silence.

"I know you're admiring me and all, but my wounds aren't on my tattoo, you know."

Embarrassed, the caretaker acquiesces after another "shut up", and the situation becomes insanely awkward. Judal hisses at the application of the antiseptic but for the most part it's kind of quiet and the atmosphere is intimate as he wraps bandages on the elder's injuries. There are many thoughts that are awakened in Hakuryuu's mind, questions that he'd like answered and facts that he'd like clarified but it's already almost one thirty and Judal is a bit of a hard one to crack.

As he finishes up tending to the wounds, he realizes that he really doesn't know all that much about his roommate. He knows about Kougyoku due to that one time and that he watches soap operas, that he sleeps on his stomach but later rolls to his side and tends to cling to whatever - or whoever - is nearest (found out the hard way when they fell asleep on the couch together), and that he has a biological peach radar since he can smell the fruit from probably miles away, but the little quirks are trivial when compared to the grand scheme of things.

Hakuryuu stares some more after he's done with his handiwork, and Judal's familiar smirk becomes wider than ever before. He retires to his room after a chirpy "thanks", managed only by Judal after getting into a fight, and leaves the younger to himself, unable to form coherent words.

Maybe there's more to the asshole whose smile never really seems all that genuine. He thinks he'd like to know more, because there are many things that this guy is definitely not fucking telling him.

Maybe one day he'd find out about all those goddamn secrets. Maybe one day he'd understand him a little better, and even figure out why the long-haired, tattooed twenty-one year old loves to harass and confuse others - especially him - so much.

 

* * *

__

_**05\. i'm tired of takeout** _

Judal's not the only one who's always coming home into the wee hours of the night.

Hakuryuu arrives late every once in a while, but for legitimate reasons such as work (which Judal also has, but never seems to go to, at least when the younger's around) and classes, so Judal's usually the one who decides on dinner. Actually, even when Hakuryuu comes home at a normal time, five days out of seven, Judal's still the one who calls dibs first- "Because I'm older, smarter, and know better" he claims, and Hakuryuu usually rolls his eyes at that since it's really just because he's bossy and picky.

However, after nights and nights of tacos, pineapple pizza, and peach cobbler, Hakuryuu decides that his elder doesn't know what he's talking about, and to take matters into his own hands.

He stays at home one day, seeing Judal off to work, and notes that it's one of first, seemingly rare times that he's observed his roommate actually leaving the goddamn apartment not to pick up chicks. It should be a day for relaxation and having the TV to himself until the latter comes home and he begins to make dinner, but their humble abode has gotten way too messy for Hakuryuu's liking- not a complete mess, which probably would have been the case if he didn't clean up after Judal, but still not neat enough for his standards.

Frankly, although he doesn't like to admit it, Hakuryuu is a bit of a housewife. He doesn't mind the chores at all, actually much rather preferring to do them himself since listening to music in the background and making things clean is actually _relaxing_ , and he's always been the only one to actually get things done in his household. His family was clean for the most part, but sometimes Gyokuen left lipstick marks everywhere, and it made him want to scream just thinking about it.

Judal is annoying, but anyone is better than his mother, and after a few random visits where Gyokuen is all over his roommate, he's reminded of that fact.

Grabbing the old apron that Hakuei had sewn for him, frills and ruffles and way too feminine, Hakuryuu swears that not only will the apartment be clean by the time Judal gets home, but he'll make the best meal his unworthy roommate will ever taste.

So that Judal will stop ordering so much fucking Chipotle, of course.

He's pretty great at cooking actually, being that his sister is a complete disaster at it and someone needed to be able to feed the family, but because of his busy schedule he hasn't been able to pick up a pan in a while. It's an enjoyable hobby, so he thinks he would like to set side some time and get into it again some more. There are many recipes to explore, and he's a bit excited to try some with his roommate.

When Judal comes home, he's surprised to find the living room and dining space absolutely spotless, and ingredients such as vegetables and spices filling the counters, the scent of sukiyaki filling the air. There's rice laid out at the table, as well as the said meat, some side dishes, and two plates with chopsticks, while Hakuryuu has a chair pulled up, waiting patiently for him.

Although no words are spoken, blue eyes stare as if to say, "welcome home, I've been waiting for you."

Hakuryuu would never actually say that himself, after all.

The longer-haired of the two raises a brow, to which Hakuryuu can't help but smirk. "I thought we should have something other than pineapple pizza today."

The frown that appears on Judal's face is enough to make Hakuryuu snort.

"It's not just pineapple. It's pineapple and bacon," he retorts, pulling up the chair across from him. They never really sat down at the dinner table together, maybe on the couch or stood at the counter, but it's been a while and he thinks that it'd be alright to get into the habit of doing so. He takes a whiff of the meat in front of him, the scent of sauce appealing to his senses pleasantly, and licks his lips subconsciously, "You just don't know a good pizza when it's right in front of your face."

The quieter one glares while the loud-mouthed fool laughs in a good-hearted tone, for once. "At least appreciate the effort I went through, asshole."

"Alright, I will."

He cringes when his companion stabs the morsel with his chopsticks - apparently Judal is a violent and unconventional eater - and grabs a piece of meat, only to scarf the whole plate down in a record amount of time.

Judal looks like he's in bliss when he's done, and Hakuryuu's not sure if he should be pleased or terrified. "Holy shit, this is great. You never told me that you were a fucking awesome cook."

The compliment fuels his ego, and the cook can't help but smile at the receiver's bright, beaming expression, as genuine as his sanguine eyes. They do say that a way to a man's heart is his stomach, after all.

"Well, you know now." Hakuryuu follows his actions, eating much more slowly, and he sees the flaws that Judal does not- he added too much spice, there's too much sauce, it's not perfect at all, but perfection isn't what Judal strives for. He only cares about getting what he wants.

"Cook dinner for me for the rest of my life, my little Hakuryuu," he says in a tone that's quite endearing, dumping at least five scoops of rice and taking eight slices of beef, stuffing his mouth in a way that's reminiscent of pigs.

"Maybe for as long as we're roommates," the other replies in a grumbling tone, not appreciating being referred to in a childish sense, but in thinking about his roommate and his tendencies, maybe Judal's wish will be fulfilled. They've known each other for only so long, but it feels like an eternity, and they have both gotten used to each other's dumb habits and oddities.

The time that they will live together... That may be forever, too.

__

* * *

__

_**06\. even adults have night terrors** _

Judal and Hakuryuu both have nightmares. Their pasts are both brutal and filled with tragedy, it's just that Hakuryuu's are a little more intense since he can remember every detail vividly. They try to keep to themselves for the most part, but after almost a year of living together it has become difficult to keep ignoring sobs without feeling an ounce of care.

Sometimes, Judal can hear him screaming although Hakuryuu for the most part tries to keep it low. His voice cranes with pain, and on the nights where Hakuryuu seems to suffer a little bit more is when Judal begins to sneak in. They're getting along much better than before, almost marvelously, especially for Judal, and he wants to provide some comfort to the boy who's always trying for everyone.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room," Hakuryuu says on the first night, tangled in his blankets and tears still wet on his cheeks. Both know the actual reasons but are to prideful to admit it.

Judal just shrugs in response. Maybe they'd talk about everything one day, and Judal would reveal all his secrets, but for now, Hakuryuu needs someone by his side. "Rude much. I'm just stopping by because I'm feeling kind of lonely."

"Well, it's weird. I've never had someone in bed with me," the dark blue-haired boy is embarrassed, holding his blanket up to his face and eyes hidden behind long bangs, but the black-haired boy flops into his bed next to him anyway even if it's a bit cramped and horrifically uncomfortable, both the tight space and the feeling in their stomachs.

"Virgin," Judal snorts, and Hakuryuu elbows his shoulder but retreats when he notices that Judal sleeps shirtless. He doesn't want to end up staring at his back for too long or else Judal will accuse him of being gay.

"Shut up." It comes out of the quieter one's mouth every hour that Judal's pretty much immune, but he does anyway, and their heads both hit the pillows. Two people on a full-sized bed isn't the best idea that Hakuryuu's ever went along with, but he remembers that he wouldn't have the person by his side if he hadn't let things flow with his mother so in a way he appreciates the sentiment.

Judal snores and drools and clings onto Hakuryuu like a fucking body pillow, and it's incredibly troublesome and aggravating, but it's his fault for not having kicked him out when he had the chance. And the fact that Judal's such a touchy-feely sleeper actually kind of helps. Judal hugs him and his arms are warm and makes him feel.

Having someone sleeping next to you, reminding you that you are alive is so much better than sleeping alone. He supposes that's why couples are so happy.

Eventually, Hakuryuu gets used to Judal's occasional nightly visit. He's glad it's just something that happens once a week or so, and that things seem to be opening up and that he can truly consider Judal someone he can trust, kind of, although he's not exactly sure what he is to him.

He just had no idea what to do about the fluttering in his chest, what it means, and what their relationship is supposed to be.

 

* * *

****

**_07\. my home is where you are_ **

When they hit exactly one year of living together, it's just another day. They consider throwing a party, but both realize that they do not really care and that they'd rather really just have the day to themselves.

There's an assortment of things they can do. Judal conjures up plans like laser tag, paintball and bowling while Hakuryuu suggests visiting an art museum or going to a park, and Judal thinks the idea of a park is nice until Hakuryuu informs him that children probably would not enjoy him chasing them around with an airsoft gun.

After an hour of arguing, they decide that maybe they should just stay home. The blue-eyed boy orders an extra-large pineapple and bacon pizza as well as letting the red-eyed one buy the most expensive peach sherbert brand in celebration for him not burning their home down.

Judal and Hakuryuu are on the couch, and the former's sprawled on top of him while stuffing his face in with food. His head is resting comfortably on the other's lap, who's sitting upright and muttering about how heavy he is. Bowls of peach sherbert are on the coffee table in front of them, and Sunset Waters is playing on the TV. Judal talks of other soap operas playing on different channels that he's heard about from people at work and discussed with former girlfriends that they can watch when their favorite is over.

The decision of staying home is actually to their favor, because this is how it should be.

They have endured a milestone, of Hakuryuu dealing with Judal's irritating comments, tendency to throw clothes on furniture, his dirty laundry, many flirtatious girlfriends and boisterous attitude, while Judal heavily complains but endures Hakuryuu's "bitch ass nagging", his habit of crying easily, his "fucking dumb OCD" and his supposed femininity (Judal claims that Hakuryuu's sister complex is one of his most prominent features, to which Hakuryuu tells him to shut the hell up about). However, they both do enjoy each other's company- how Judal is considerate enough to try and comfort Hakuryuu at night, how he gives advice every once in a while and how he's taught him to loosen up a bit because "if I'm dancing with depravity someone's coming down with me), while Hakuryuu cooks the best meals he has had in years and cleans and helps and actually cares.

They don't truly know each other that well yet, and are only starting to uncover random facts about the past, but the pace they're going at is steady and fine by the means of both of them. The dark blue-haired boy wants to know about the black-haired one's parents, and the latter is curious to why he hates his mom so much ("She seems so fucking nice, I don't know what you're saying"); they both have issues with their dark past, but it's all in due time.

Hakuryuu realizes that if Judal ever leaves to get hitched or chase after the life he's left behind, he'd actually miss the hell out of him. Frankly, life would be so much easier and cleaner, but he'd  _miss_  their petty fights over takeout and groceries, the pigsty that Judal made of their bathroom every morning because of his fistfuls of hair, the smell of peaches in the air because Judal refuses to buy anything but that scent of air freshener...

At the end of the day, he supposes that having Judal as a roommate isn't... as bad as their first few weeks initially made it out to be.


End file.
